Confrontando un destino
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Secuela de "Crona vuelve".Ya han pasado 8 años y Maka y sus amigos aun recuerdan a crona y en especial Maka. Crona ha cambiado y con ella nuevas aventuras surgirán así como desafíos.Podrá la nueva Crona con los desafíos que se le presenten? Advertencia: Oc's míos en su mayoría. Las parejas algunas están en mi perfil. Espero y les guste
1. Prologo

**Holi~! Sé que ya subí antes este fic pero como nadie lo leyó lo borre, aparte de que no me gusto a mi tampoco X3**

 **Bien sin más que escribir al disclaimer!**

 **Soul Eater NO me pertenece, de ser así esta sería la continuación del manga UwU**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

 **POV DE CHRONA**

Tengo curiosidad, ¿Por que me saco de la luna?

La verdad es que estábamos caminando por el desierto, para mí era sin rumbo fijo.

-E-Etto…. ¿A-a donde v-vamos?

Se paro y volteo a verme. Es curioso pero mi salvadora tenía un ojo cada uno de un color distinto y parecía un zorro blanco pero es más bien una chica/zorro.

-¿Qué pasa Chrona, no te sientes bien?- dijo preocupada

-Eh n-no es que, D-Death city esta del otro lado y estamos caminando h-hacia el desierto.

-Ah eso. Es que no vamos a Death city.- dijo con voz calmada

¿Qué? Pero Death city fue y será como un hogar para mí. ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer conmigo?

-Etto… ¿P-porque me sacaste de l-la luna? Maka me prometió sacarme de a-ahí.

-Chrona, si te saque de ahí es porque harás cosas maravillosas, la verdad es que yo no confié mucho en Maka y tienes razón ella te lo prometió pero si no salías de ahí….Death city no podría ser salvada- dijo mirando el cielo, el cual se encontraba cubierto de estrellas.

¿Qué quería decir con que Death city no podría ser salvada? Si Maka la había salvado del kishin.

A menos que…

Yo fuese la que salvaría a Death city, pero como lo iba hacer.

Nadie me vería como una heroína, sino que me vería como su condena. La que iba a convertirse en kishin, tuve suerte de haber conocido a Maka y que ella haya sido la que me salvo de convertirme en.

La verdad era así de cruda, y más porque era hija de Medusa. Descendiente de las Gorgón, la que llevaría destrucción y locura fuese donde fuese.

Sin querer me encontraba llorando y abrazándome a mí misma de rodillas. Es que todas esas verdades lastimaban mi alma y por más que yo quisiese negarlo todo, todo seguiría siendo verdad.

Abrí los ojos y alguien me estaba abrazando. Era ella.

Se sentía cálido y a la vez muy reconfortante. Estaba acariciando mi cabeza, lo que me tranquilizaba. Aunque nunca se compararía con los abrazos que Maka siempre me daba.

-No llores, no te saque para que vinieras a recalcarte que eres un monstruo. Te saque porque tú tienes un propósito. Nadie nació porque si, todos nacimos con un propósito- se separo un poco del abrazo y me miro- Yo creo que en ti, hay una chica que es fuerte, tiene valor, coraje y las agallas para lo que sea necesario- se separo del abrazo y se levanto y me miro fijamente. No se lidiar con eso.

-Chrona, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?- pregunto de una forma que no se descifrar

Yo quiero ser fuerte, ya no quiero llorar, que me traten como un monstruo, que se aprovechen de mí. Yo quiero ser…Yo quiero ser…. Ser valiente.

-Y-yo q-quiero ser fuerte y va-valiente- dije en un susurro

-Más alto- pidió con determinación

-Yo quiero…

-Más alto

-Yo…

-¡Mas alto!

-¡Yo quiero ser fuerte y valiente!

Pude ver en ella una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa.

-Así será, Chrona. Vámonos- dicho esto me levante y le seguí el paso.

Me siento bien al saber que alguien, además de mis amigos me ayude y me escuche. Quiero dejar de ser débil, tímida y torpe. Y sé que con su ayuda puedo ser eso que ella me dijo.

A partir de ahora esa Chrona ya no existe y con eso una nueva yo nacerá, de solo pensar eso me sonrojo pero me da más valor para seguir adelante.

Maka, chicos. Espérenme que ya pronto estaré con ustedes.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

 **Wozu, Wozu! ¿Como me quedo?**

 **Lo voy a subir pronto Karen-chan**

 **Este es el prologo. Me va a costar hacer el capitulo 1, me apoyarías Karen-chan si tu lees este fic y me comentas como esta y todo. Y también para el que lo lea por favor.**

 **Sin más que escribir nos vemos en el otro capítulo, bye~**


	2. El reencuentro

**Soul Eater NO me pertenece**

 **Capitulo 1**

¿? POV

Me encontraba yo hacienda la cena ya que Soul había venido cansado. Después de todo algunas cosas son un poco cansadas después de todo.

En eso, vi a Blair entrar en su forma gatuna. Para luego convertirse en humano.

-Maka-chan~!-dijo Blair abrazándome con sus abrazos mortales

-B-Blair-dije con dificultad es obvio que me estaba ahogando

En eso escuche unos pasos hacia la cocina. Sabía perfectamente que era Soul.

-Maka!-dijo preocupado-Blair no ves que la estas ahogando-dijo con un deje de enojo en su voz

-Ah?-dijo para luego soltarme

Agradecí que soul hubiese llegado, de ser así a lo mejor hubiese muerto por culpa de Blair. Pensaba mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y me sostenía el pecho con una mano.

-Gomen, Maka-chan~

Bueno yo me acostumbre pero a los abrazos de Blair eso jamás. Saben después de que el kishin fuese derrotado y con ello que Chrona lo haya encerrado, muchas cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

En primera soy la prometida de Soul. Black Star y Tsubaki están casados y esperando un hijo, Liz y Patty ellas viajan a veces pero nos seguimos viendo, Kid pues el ya es el nuevo Shinigami cabe decir. Y los demás también hicieron sus vidas como Killik y Jacqueline y eso que todos pensábamos que Jacqueline se iba a quedar con Harvard, Kim y Ox también se casaron y me alegro por ellos.

Mis papas ellos volvieron y quien sabe como mi mama pudo volver con Spirit-suspira- pero también Marie y Stein-sensei tienen un hijo llamado Tadashi están adorable se parece un tanto a Marie-sensei.

Y pues Sid y Nygus también están casados y Azusa-sensei no se hasta ahora si esta o no con alguien.

Pero como podrán ver, aun seguimos recordando a Chrona. Yo la extraño bastante, que hay veces en las que no puedo evitar estar triste o llorar en silencio. Pero Soul es el que siempre me levanta los ánimos y estoy realmente tanto enamorada como agradecida con Soul.

-Soul puedes poner la mesa, estoy cansada-digo para irme a mi cuarto

Cuando entro a mi cuarto a veces leo y saben hace casi años que ya no uso mis Maka-chops, también cuando suelo estar en mi cuarto miro hacia el cielo viendo esa enorme esfera negra.

Me acerco a mi ventana y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

La enorme esfera….ya no esta

Chrona ya no esta.

-¡Soul tienes que ver esto!-grite desesperada y con miedo

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunta a lo que yo solo atino a apuntar hacia el cielo y al igual que yo se sorprende.

-Chrona ya no esta Soul-digo realmente pensando lo peor

-Tranquila Maka, de seguro los demás también se habrán dado cuenta-dice mientras me abraza y me acaricia la cabeza.

-Soul…yo…yo se lo prometí-digo con un hilo de voz, mientras lágrimas caen de mis orbes jade

Chrona, donde sea que estés. Perdóname, esfuérzate y se valiente ante todo. Perdóname por no haber cumplido con mi promesa, lo siento.

Fin del Maka POV

 _ **En otro lugar…**_

Se puede ver una silueta, caminando rumbo a Death city acompañada de otra pero más grande.

-¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos? Estoy bastante cansado de caminar-dijo la figura grande con voz masculina con una capa medieval color café

-Eso ya me lo has dicho 7 veces, ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte?-dijo la figura un poco más pequeña y con voz femenina

-No es mi culpa que tu "Sensei" nos diera tan poca comida-dijo irritada la voz masculina

-Pues tampoco es mi culpa que seas tan goloso-dijo igual de irritada la voz femenina

Y sin darse cuenta llegaron a Death city.

-Ah?, ¿ya llegamos tan pronto?-dijo la voz masculina

-No, fíjate que llegamos a la ciudad de los pandicornios-dijo sarcástica la voz femenina

-¡Cállate!-dijo la voz masculina para darle un golpe en la cabeza a la más pequeña

-Ahg, es que acaso, ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?-dijo sobándose la zona afectada

-Shhh-dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca a la chica-creo que no somos los únicos aquí afuera

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo quitándose el dedo de sus labios

De pronto un kishin salió de la nada. Parecía tener forma de lobo. Un lobo negro de ojos rojos, quien parecía no estar contento con la presencia de ambos.

-¿¡Que esperas y conviértete en arma!?-dijo la chica

-No tienes que decírmelo-dijo para caer en las manos de la chica. Se arma era una espada pero por la noche no se odia apreciar bien que color tenia.

El kishin sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia la chica y de un zarpazo le quito la capa. Revelando a una chica de cabellos rosa desierto.

-Ahora si, despídete kishin-dicho esto se abalanzo contra el kishin

En el departamento de Maka y Soul…

Escucho un grito de una chica y un kishin a la vez. Lo cual alerto a Maka.

-Soul, ¿Escuchaste eso?-le pregunto viéndolo a la cara

-Si. ¿Acaso crees que…-no termino la pregunta ya que era más que obvio y sin previo aviso Maka se levanto de la cama y Soul se convirtió en guadaña.

-Blair cuida el apartamento mientras no estemos-grito Maka para luego saltar por la ventana

Con la chica…

Después de haber ganado la pelea, su compañero devoro gustoso el alma del pre-kishin. La chica por el cansancio cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Oye, ¿Tan rápido te cansas? Acaso los entrenamientos de esa chica-zorro no te ayudaron?-dijo el chico, era peli-negro alto y con una equis en su rostro blanca y piel Semi-morena, oji-azul. Este iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro y cabellos de punta, sus zapatos eran tenis negros y sus pantalones eran de mezclilla.

-No insultes a Sensei, y no es eso. Es solo que estoy cansada de tanto caminar-dijo levantándose del suelo. Era una chica con un cuerpo bien formado y cabellos largos hasta los talones. Vestía una blusa sin magas negra y con cuello blanco, y un short del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las la mitad de la rodilla con botas que cubrían de la rodilla para abajo. Con mangas para los brazos color negro.

-No me mientas porque si no te golpeare y te jalare los cachetes y te picare la nariz-dijo en tono medio burlón como sádico

-No todo menos eso-dijo ella dando un paso atrás con pequeñas lagrimitas, su expresión cambio al notar que alguien se acercaba.

-Vámonos-dicho esto la chica saco de su espalda lo que pareciera grandes alas y se fue volando con su compañero convertido en espada.

-¡Deténganse ahí!-dijo Maka con Soul en la mano.

-Rayos… y yo que no quería hacer esto. Lo siento-dijo para morder su pulgar y que pequeñas gotas de sangre salieran de su herida- neddle blood-susurro quedamente

Y esas gotas de sangre se hicieron agujas, las cuales Maka con algo de dificultad logro esquivar.

Cuando la silueta de la chica se poso en una de las puntas de Shibusen, la luz de la sonriente luna dejo ver de quien se trataba.

Maka estaba en frente de la que había sido su escuela, para ver asombrada de quien se trataba.

-…Chrona…?

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**


End file.
